The 49th Hunge Games
by CrazyBookLover06
Summary: This fanfiction is like no other. Hey guys! Me and my friend have been working on this forever, we hope you enjoy and like it! Each chapter is a different district. Follow these 24 kids in there journey from there homes to the Hunger Games. Read on!


The 63rd Hunger Games: An Untold Story

Hey guys! Me and my friend have been working on this fanfiction for a while now. This is our first time writing a story, so we are sorry if it sucks. We really hope you like it!

Chapter 1 : District 1

POV: Hudson Saunders-18

My name is Hudson Saunders. As I wake up, I hear the light, song of the birds. Well, who am I to say this? I hate birds. I hate everyone really. The only friend I have in this world and my love is Shimmer, my best friend in the world. We go everywhere together. She is my light, my soul, my everything. I have known her for about two weeks. As I hop out of my plush, silken bed, I start to talk Shimmer. She's so beautiful. She brightens my mood every time I see her. As I got up, out of bed I look at her face while she's still sleeping and admire her beauty. I know it's weird, but sometimes, I feel like she does the same thing to me. I don't want to wake her, so I carefully get out of bed. She must feel the weight shift and she opens her eyes. "Good morning my love" I say. I get dressed while she just lays there. After I'm done, I still see her in what she was wearing last night, which isn't too that much... nothing at all really, but I think she's close enough to my family to do this now. Together we make our way downstairs to breakfast.

I tousle my messy brown hair as I realize, today is reaping day. Its finally, here, the day where I, at age 18, volunteer to participate in the Hunger Games. Today as I walk in my mother shrieks at me, " WHAT ARE YOU WEARING? ALL OF PANEM IS GOING TO SEE YOU TODAY!" As I shrink back to my room I really think about what I am about to do. I really think, for the first time in my entire life, I think. Wow, I think, thinking hurts. I'm going to stop now. I tilt my head down and kiss shimmer before whispering to her" You can do anything you want. You are a beautiful companion that I am honored to have. I love you" I say into her ear. "I'll find a way to sneak you with me in the games". She sighed contentedly. Oh, how I love Shimmer. She is the only one who listens to me. Even though she may not talk much, she still brightens my mood even by looking at her face.

A couple hours pass by when I gather my things. I stand in front of my mirror and look in to my brown eyes. I have extraordinary looks. Like I am amazingly handsome. I have brown hair and blue eyes you could get lost in, a spare upper lip strong arms, my muscles show in every shirt I wear. Every girl that sees me looks at my muscles and is like "WOW! You're so handsome and strong! Can I touch your muscles?"

When I make my way down stairs, I see the chef put out a fresh batch of cookies. I run over, grab a few for the way, and leave with my family. When we get there I stand with Shimmer, who is still in yesterday's outfit (again, not much AT ALL IF YOU GET WHAT I'M GOING FOR HERE). I stand near the edge, and even though I know girls aren't allowed to stand on the boy's side, Shimmer still stands with me. I don't understand how no one notices her. She is so beautiful.

It soon becomes time for Mr. Gurdy to come. He starts off with "WELCOME, WELCOME EVRYONE! I'm your host, MR. GURDY!" Applause burst out through the crowd. "Alright everyone. Let's get straight to this then. The lovely lady representing district one this Hunger Games will be... MAPLIA LEEF!" Wow. She looked... nice? Ehhhh. "Our next lucky boy to be representing district one is... HUDDSON SAUNDERS!" I ran up the stage with Shimmer and Mr. Gurdy said, "Have anything to say future winners?" Yellow girl said, "Watch out, her comes your next winner!" Then, I said "I would like to thank the love of my life for getting me here. EVERYONE MEET... SHIMMER!" Then I lifted her up bridal style.

POV: Caroline Atticus-17

"Ugh! I said I don't want to get up!" The butler then says, "I'm sorry Caroline, but today is reaping day. Your father asked me to get you up early, so that you could train." My head still buried in my pillow, I say, "Go tell the chef I want strawberry crepes for breakfast." The butler simply nods his head and leaves.

I get dressed and admire myself in all my glory. I look as if I was going to a beauty pageant every single day of my life. Today I decided to wear my bright yellow frilly dress with my booger-yellow hand bag and yellow slides. I wear my hair down and look at its Ombre effect as it slowly turns from blood-orange to dark brown. When I look at my beautiful silky skin, all I can think is: I look like one sexy dollop of whip cream. Mmmmmm so good.

After admiring my beauty, I go downstairs and see my family all sitting at the table waiting for me. I take a seat and we start to eat. Today my father talks about how one of his workers boasting about how his daughter is going to win the Hunger Games this year. As he tells this, he says "After I heard this, I was furious! Immediately I fired him, of course!" I am for sure going to win this years' Hunger Games!

I look over to my 12-year-old sister who has been training recently. She looks at her big buggy eyes and sees... what's that? Hope? Hope that she will win? I just burst out laughing! Everyone stares at me. Then I say "Father! Father I looked in Ellie's eyes and couldn't help but see how much she thought she was going to participate in the Hunger Games. Better yet, it looked like she thought she was going to win! Ha!" Everyone burst out laughing at that moment. Except Maggie. She got real mad and ran outside. I don't know if I'm even going to see her again. Oh well.

After breakfast we headed to the reaping area. There we saw a boy who looked to be only a year older than me, holding this lizard in his hands. He looked kind of cute. Like... only a TINY bit! The next boy was a handsome fellow. His name was Michael. He was my boyfriend. I walked over to him and squealed. "Babe! I'm so glad we are at the reaping again!" In his husky voice he responded "Yes babe. You are looking fine today!" The he whispers in my ear "I know you like it when people give you so much attention so I'm going to draw attention to us." Then he kissed me, slow and long. And pretended like we were saying our final goodbyes, and this would be our last kiss ever. "I love you Caroline" he said to me. "I love you too Michael, remember this moment, forever and don't forget me!" Some of the people on either side of us pretended to pull us into the crowd and I reach for his hand. Man, I really hope that goes on the television and is shown at the capitol!

My heart stops as old crinkled says "WELCOME, WELCOME EVERYONE! I am your host, Mr. Gurdy!" My ears ring with the sound of applause. "Alright everyone! Let's get straight to this. The lovely lady joining us this Hunger Games is... MAPLIA LE-" "I VOLUNTEER," I screamed in delight as I ran up to the stage. Then he said, "Okay then...CAROLINE ATTICUS. Our next lucky boy to represent district one is... HUDSON SAUNDERS!" The next thing I see is lizard boy run up the stage. Wow, I think. He is such a weirdo. Mr. Gurdy asks us if there is anything we want to say to everyone and I go first. "Watch out everyone! Here comes your next winner!" Then, it's lizard boys turn. "I would like to thank the love of my life for getting me here. I would like to introduce you all to SHIMMER!" And with that, he holds up his pet lizard in the air. I stare at him with my jaw dropped to the floor. WHAT!?

Hey peeps! I just wanted to thank you for reading our fanfic! We have worked all the time on this! We will try to update every Saturday and have prepared a few chapters already. Thank you all for sticking with us! Check out the co-author and one of my best friends' account:


End file.
